Episode 4
The fourth episode it involves about the Steve Legends evasion and the fall of Nortis Legends. Nortis Legends snucks to the wagon and to apprehend Steve Legends. So Jayvees Legends is going to move slowly forward until Nortis Legends is spotted. 'Events' *The first appearance of Nortis Legends. *The Bandits of Pala Iot has been explored. *Reload and Sling Boomerang are introduced. *Nortis Legends and the last two people defeated by Mante Legends joins the fray as teammate. *Jayvees Legends change his name into Mante Legends. 'Prologue' Nortis Legends is now retreating to base, elsewhere Steve Legends pull a trigger and make him battle the game. As well Mante Legends is worried about Steve Legends using Myosotis Legends' kart as their only transportation to the base, still Myosotis Legends is a driver and she decided to join the fray. Nortis Legends is very risky of his possession of fighting against the immolation shrouded the echo. 'Game 1' In the beginning of the game Steve Legends make his first move to escape against Nortis Legends starting his counterfeit plan. The field was in plateau means the four of them was in plains. 'Start Game' Steve Legends is making an offensive move towards Nortis Legends. He show the tactics to the wrong move quietly the option of Nortis Legends is very risky over crowded. Nortis Legends revealed to be controlling evasive pieces. 'Middle Game' Nortis Legends revealed to be trapped in the game because Steve Legends make his Blasphemy, Bishop's Hat or Judge evolved in the game and end the game however Nortis Legends think harder and found the holes of Steve Legends pieces awaiting escape plot. 'End Game' Nortis Legends must win but Steve Legends take a chance to use final blow on him that will make him escapes and rendezvous to Mante Legends to the plains and Mante Legends will end Nortis Legends to the battle using his new four pieces or his pieces that he decided the fate. 'Game 2' Steve Legends successfully escape to Nortis Legends far away and Nortis Legends was trapped and nowhere to run, Mante Legends is now making the catching play to the game, and Nortis Legends accept the battle for how to use the perfect mentalist. 'Start Game' Nortis Legends loads Reload and Sling Boomerang to the field, it looks like he feel good in order to incapable as hostile offensive unit. Mante Legends counters that move when the h-side will be Intercourse Mountain can do castle king-side also the opponent can also use castle king-side. 'Middle Game' Mante Legends was abashed by Nortis Legends substitute will be crucial or the field is certainly madness. Mante Legends' knights were on the second tile to reach the main fortress, but Nortis Legends rook was stuck so he promote his very own pieces and after the first promoted pieces, he use the substitute pieces is named Dressless to the respective field. The two knights of Mante Legends are killing each pieces to overthrown Nine Knight to the fortress. 'End Game' Nortis Legends possesses that rook, then both of them uses all substitution pieces as identical which means the games might be ensued. Mante Legends' rook reaches its fortress but it was killed by the manipulator because of the blunder. Mante Legend s saw the blunder when his substitute pieces kills Legend that is a bishop without kills this time, he didn't see a check pieces and the opponent cannot signalized him. So Mante Legends destroy Nortis Legends' king to finished the game. 'Epilogue' After the game is ended Nortis Legends knelled down before me. He explains all the situation, the past, and the present about Pala Iot Legends. Nortis Legends is sensitively upset and need for help with Kuan Legends and Myosotis Legends to join Steve Legends party as temporary. And Steve Legends really accepts "For more ally, the merrier but for Jayvees Legends." but Nortis Legends rejected that name for more incarnation. Mante Legends is shock the Nortis Legends given its advice to change the name and he state for the example "If your name was Jayvees Legends, the other opponent or friend will know your real name easily, however if you change your name it will be mystery." So Mante Legends accepted to change the name and he called himself Mante Legends and this episode is ended, but Mante Legends is going to recruit 300 troops to Bandits of Pala Iot. 'Results' #Pieces ##Nine Knight level up from 2 to 3. #Characters ##Steve Legends defeats Nortis Legends ##Jayvees Legends (name final) defeats Nortis Lasala 'Pieces Used' 'Steve Legends' |} 'Nortis Legends' |} 'Mante Legends' |} 'Trivia' #That Nortis Legends' pieces selection is a reverse selection for Pala Iot Legends. Category:Episode Category:Bilaotipledio Arc